povilo_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits (combat)
Combat styles shape the way a character acts in combat. Some styles enhance your defenses whilst others provide opportunities to make devastating attacks. Special moves Some of the special techniques used in combat can be performed by everyone while others require special knowledge or training. The "free-to-learn" moves are: Disarm (1 AP), Shield bash (1 AP) *Crippling strike | Cost: 1 AP (1) :: The character aims to injure the enemy as much as possible, making one attack that decreases the target's DT values by 33% for the instance. *Disarm | Cost: 1 AP (free) :: The character makes a melee attack, but uses 2xDEX + 2xProficiency as the Attack skill value. If the attack is a success, the opponent is disarmed. The attack deals half damage. *Ferocious charge >= 11 | Cost: 0.2 SP (3) :: Decreases the defense skill of the character by 10 during the charge, but adds damage equal to the weapon's weight to one attack. *Grapple | Cost: 0.4 SP, 2 AP (2) :: The character attempts to disable an opponent by grappling him. The success value is determined by the formula + 2xMartial proficiency - 4xAGL. A grappled character cannot attack or defend, its passive defense skill is reduced by half. He or she may attempt to break from the grapple by rolling a successful check of + 4x STR - (2xSTR+Martial proficiency) (breaking costs 2 AP.) Maintaining a grapple costs 1 AP per turn. Only unarmed attacks, and only directed at the grappled character can be made by the grappler. *Mounted charge Rider :: The character adds the weapon weight as a modifier to damage when charging on a mount (in addition to any other weapon bonuses, including ones for charging speed.) *Roll with it >= 12, reqs. Agile fighter | Cost: 0.3 SP, 1 AP. :: Once per turn, when the character is dealt melee damage, he or she may opt to expend 1 AP from the upcoming turn to soften the blow by rolling with its force. This halves any physical damage received by 50%, and requires an AGLx5 check to be performed succesfully (in case of failure, the character still loses 1 AP.) *Shield bash | Cost: 0.2 SP, 1 AP (free) :: Once per turn, the character can opt to make an attack with a shield instead of a normal weapon attack. This attack deals Physical Blunt damage equal to the Shield Weight value, plus 1d6, plus half the character's STR value and the character's secondary STR modifier. The attack skill of this attack is equal to DEX+STRx2. Combat traits *Athletic thrower >= 10 (1) :: The character knows how to use his or her body to its fullest when making a throw. He or she may use AGL instead of STR to determine the minimum value required to throw a weapon effectively. *Combat reflexes >= 10 (2) :: The character is never caught off guard in combat, receiving a +10 to-hit bonus to Attacks of Opportunity and a +10 Defense bonus when withdrawing from combat. *Cunning escape >= 10, reqs. Escape artist (2) :: The character knows dirty ways to escape out of trouble, increasing his defense skill for attacks of opportunity when withdrawing from combat by +25. *Heavy handed >= 9 (4) :: The character has huge hands, giving him an additional STR/3 bonus to unarmed attacks. The STR secondary modifier is also treated as bonus damage. *Mounted archer >= 10, reqs. Rider (1) :: The character feels at ease when firing ranged weapons while riding a mount, receiving only half the penalties for doing so. *Murderous (3) Medicine >= 25 :: The character has extensive knowledge in anatomy and knows how to apply it in combat. He or she uses DEXx5 to determine the damage of a critical hit. Any weapon critical hit bonuses are increased by 50%. *Night fighter (2) :: The character is trained in fighting in dark conditions and does not receive any penalties for doing so. This does not extend to ranged attacks. *Ranged weapon expertise (3) :: The character is familiar with a specific type of ranged weapon, reducing the reloading time by 1 and any environmental penalties when firing it by 20%. :: Note: if the base reloading time is 1, then the character gets reloading as a free action every second time he or she reloads. *Shield proficiency (2) :: The character can use shield exceptionally well, covering his weakest spots. Any shield he or she holds has its defense value increased by 33%. The attack skill when using Shield bash or any other shield related combat move is increased by 10. *Special weapon expertise (3) :: Allows the character to use unorthodox weapons with greater efficiency. Instead of just using DEXx3 as base value when fighting with an exotic weapon (effectively treating it as a simple weapon), the character can increase the exotic weapon's proficiency. The base value formulae vary from weapon to weapon: ::: Nets - AGL+DEXx2. Nets do not deal damage, but can pin an enemy to the ground. A character stuck in a net cannot move and receives a -25 penalty to attack and defense rolls. ::: Whips - AGL+DEXx2. Whips can be used to disarm an enemy. Whips receive a disarm bonus according to their quality. ::: Slings - AGLx3. * Thrown weapon expertise (2) ::: The character is familiar with a specific type of thrown weapon, reducing the effective weight by 50% and increasing the bonus cap to 50% of maximum damage. *Weapon expertise (3) proficiency >= 35 :: The character is familiar with a specific type of weapon, reducing the weight attribute by 20% and increasing any Attack/Defense bonuses provided by the weapon by 25%. :: Examples of expertise: Daggers, Rapiers, Longswords, Broadswords, Hand axes, Heavy maces, Spears, etc. *Wrestler (3) >= 30 :: The character is trained in fighting with his bare hands, receiving a +1 damage bonus to unarmed attacks and a +10 bonus to any Martial special moves. *No weak spots (2) :: Increases the amount of attacks that can be defended against using a single mode of defense by 2. Also increases the defense skill for opportunity attacks made against the character by 10. :: Styles, special stances *Agile fighter >= 11 (2) :: Using this style adds an additional AGL modifier to the Dodge roll and substitutes that base attack skill chance of 3xDEX with + AGL. *Tlorentine style Two-weapon fighting feat (2) :: The character has mastered the fighting style of the fencers of Tlorenta. When weilding a long blade and a short blade in the off-hand, he or she receives a +12 bonus to defense skill (parrying) and +4 bonus to attack speed. However, this bonus is reduced by 3/1 for each point of Armour Encumbrance. *Polearm defense Polearm proficiency >= 30 (3) : A trained spearman can defend using a polearm very easily. When fighting with a shortspear, bardiche or halberd, the character gains a +10 bonus to parry checks. The value is increased to +20 when using longer polearms (pikes, longspears and the like). *Two-weapon fighting (2) *: The character is proficient in fighting with a weapon in each hand. Any penalties for doing so are reduced by 1/2.